Prior to the present invention, there have been major difficulties and disadvantages associated with the solar homes built thus far built by leading proponents of solar heating. For example there is the electrical energy of the running of pumps of the current systems, which because of inefficient heating by radiators and the like, and because of inadequate provisions for heat reservoirs, and the like, nevertheless involve great expense for the electrical energy consumed by such pumps; moreover, the need for supplemental heating is extensive in most cases because of the inadequate heat reservoirs, as well as because the prior systems are functional only when the water within the reservoir tank is relatively high in temperature, because of the excessive heat loss in the circulating of the water to the radiator or equivalent heating units within the rooms of the dwelling. Additionally, control -- rather the lack of control -- of heat within a desired temperature range independent of major changes in outdoor daily temperatures, has constituted a major problem, the system tending to overheat beyond need in hot weather, while providing inadequate and/or delayed heat during cool weather. Also, during hot weather of summer, prior solar units have resulted in excessive attic heat, additionally normally requiring an attic fan to evacuate hot air therefrom resulting from over-heated roof structure, which excessive heat also is detrimental to the structure of the dwelling itself. Increased cost of electrical energy, in the light of all of these difficulties, seriously detracts from prior systems, for solar heating.